


Gardens of Blood

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Wherein Tsukishima throws up flowers in the middle of volleyball practice.





	Gardens of Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Gardens of Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347415) by [MissCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus)



> Forgive the funky spacing - I first wrote this in a program called 'Cold Turkey Writing' or something. Helped me churn this out but lord help you if you accidentally click 'cancel' instead of 'save' at the end and have to rely on auto save.

Pain.

Blood.

  
Flowers.

  
Tsukishima's knees ached from kneeling on the ground. His chest stung with the need for air. And his throat burned from the scratches of thorns, his tongue tasted the iron of blood.

And he could feel the weight of his teammates' stares on him, all of them concerned for his wellbeing.

  
Slowly, now that he was sure that he was done - for the moment, at least - he pushed himself up to stand. His knees felt wobbly, like jelly. He continued burning a hole into the floor with his stare, not wanting to look up and face anyone after what had just happened.

  
"Tsukki," he heard Yamaguchi whisper. And then there was a water bottle in his line of vision, being handed to him by a familiar, tan hand. He lifted his eyes, and saw Yamaguchi's concerned gaze.

  
Slowly, wordlessly, Tsukishima took the water bottle, and lifted it to his lips. He drank, the cool liquid brushing against the scratches in his throat. It hurt, but it soothed at the same time.

  
Just like Yamaguchi's clear concern for him did.

  
He handed the bottle back to his friend, once more averting his gaze. "Thanks," he rasped. "I... I think I'm done for the day."

  
"I'm walking home with you," Yamaguchi announced immediately. Tsukishima flinched, and Yamaguchi frowned, tilting his head. "I mean... If you want me to..." he added, almost hesitant. Like he was scared that he wasn't wanted. Which... Was a possibility, actually.

  
Tsukishima hesitated. Then, he sighed. He could never turn down extra time with his best friend, no matter how much it hurt him to be around him. And he didn't want him feeling unwanted, anyway. "Sure," he whispered. He placed a hand on Yamaguchi's shoulder, and offered him a gentle smile.

  
That smile that stunned everyone else. It was a smile that made Yamaguchi beam in return, a smile that was reserved for his best friend, and only his best friend.

  
Not that Yamaguchi ever needed to know, or hear, that information.

  
"Come on. Let's go change."

No one tried to stop them as they walked out of the gym. No one tried to stop them from changing, or from walking away from school grounds.

  
Maybe they knew. Maybe they were still reeling from the shock of seeing Tsukishima suddenly fall to his knees, hacking up a garden of flowers in the middle of practice.

  
Whatever the reason, Tsukishima was grateful for it.

  
"Tsukki," Yamaguchi spoke as they walked, "do you mind if I ask something?" His voice was hesitant. It was scared. As if Tsukishima would slap him or something if he said the wrong thing.

  
Then again, maybe he always sounded like that.

  
That thought made Tsukishima feel sick, so he shoved it away. "You can ask," he said, feeling like he knew what the question would be. "But I don't think I'll want to give you the answer, if the question is what I think it is."

  
"That's fine," Yamaguchi quickly said. "I promise it is."

  
"Then go ahead and ask."

  
Yamaguchi swallowed thickly. "...Who is it?"

  
Tsukishima clenched his jaw. His first instinct was to run - but Yamaguchi knew where he lived. He also knew every place he would go to hide. And, though he'd said it was fine if he didn't answer, he knew Yamaguchi would be hurt. Would feel like Tsukishima didn't trust him.

  
Eventually, he said, "It's someone on the team."

  
"Kiyoko-senpai?" Yamaguchi guessed. "Oh, or is it Yachi-san?"

  
"No. It's..." Tsukishima swallowed, the action making his throat ache once more. "It's a guy."

  
Yamaguchi blinked. "Oh," he said. Then he thought for a bit. "Well, I don't think it's Kageyama or Hinata," he said slowly. "Ennoshita, maybe?"

  
"No."

  
"Daichi-san?"

  
"No."

  
"Azumane-san?"

  
"Still no."

  
"Suga-"

  
"Let me make this easy for you." Tsukishima came to a stop, so Yamaguchi did, too. He took a deep breath.

  
"The guy I like is a first year. He's been at my side since we were kids. He has greenish-brown hair, green eyes, freckles, and he's my best friend."

  
His voice was shaking, but for once, Tsukishima didn't care about how 'lame' he was coming across. "He's sweet, he's kind, he's considerate, he's hardworking, he's beautiful... And I love him. I love him so much, but he doesn't love me back... Not in the same way."

  
Yamaguchi stared. Tsukishima stared back, meeting his gaze evenly. Now that he was done talking, the only thing showing his nerves was his shaking hands.

  
Eventually, Yamaguchi spoke. "Yes, he does," he said. His voice was soft, scared. Tsukishima could barely hear it, but he did.

  
He felt his heart and lungs heal almost immediately. He kneeled over, throwing up the leftover flowers and thorns. But Yamaguchi knelt next to him, gently rubbing his back through it all, so he was perfectly happy.


End file.
